LOS NIÑEROS DEL ZODIACO
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras 3 años sin volver a ver la luz, este encantador fic regresa! ¿Qué ocurre en el Santuario? ¿Qué será de los caballeros de bronce? c dos.
1. Chapter 1

**C uno -Un caos en el Santuario**. 

Todo inicia en un paraje en blanco que poco a poco se va iluminando de vida.

Un sujeto extraño de cabello rubio y ojos claros avanzó en busca de su objetivo, el cual halló en muy poco tiempo.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba, venía un grupo compuesto por un caballero de aspecto medieval, un peleador de artes marciales, un niño con una carta en las manos, un joven con la insignia "malo" en la espalda y un caballo flacucho y con facha de pereza.

El sujeto avanza hacia el grupo.

-Disculpen -Welsper hizo una reverencia- ¿Me podrían decir quién de ustedes es Lord Cross?

El caballero avanzó al frente del sujeto.

- "Yo soy Lord Cross (NdeA ¬¬') ¿Qué es lo que quereís?"

-Caballero, su fama ha cruzado dimensiones -Welsper realiza otra ligera reverencia- Me haría un gran honor si me concediera una humilde petición. Será, además, recompensado.

-¿Va a ayudarlo, Señor Lord Cross? -preguntó el pequeño Yugi.

-"Mi postura de caballero me impide acceder a tal propuesta, sin embargo, he de aceptar. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo, joven?"

- Necesito ir a un lugar muy importante, solo será cuestión de minutos.

-"Ya veo -a los otros- Mis valientes, esperad. El deber me llama."

Tanto Welsper y Lord Cross desaparecieron tras cruzar el agujero interdimensional...

Una fiesta nocturna (entiendase por pillamada) se daba en la casa de Sagitario y nuestros doce caballeros se la estaban pasando en grande, a excepción de Kanon, quien no fue invitado a la fiesta por ser la ratita de Saori.

-¿Saben? -Shaka abrió otra botella- De haber sabido que la fiesta nos iba a salir tan bien, hubiera conseguido más bebidas.

-Tienes razón -Shura acercó una copa- Además, casi nadie viene para acá, podríamos tener fiestas de vez en cuando.

-Y yo puedo traer a un par de chicas que conocí por ahí -dijo en tono triunfal Afrodita.

-¿Nada más un par? -destacó Aioria- ¿No puedes conseguirte 6 pares?

Risas de todos los presentes, opacadas por la misteriosa energía que todos los caballeros sintieron.

-Es...-Aioros, está vivo¡**Vivo**!- Esa energía se me hace familiar.

-Esten alertas -Saga se levantó e invocó su armadura- Una dimensión se está abriendo paso hacia acá.

A lo lejos, Welsper apuntaba directo a la casa de Sagitario, y por consiguiente, a los dorados.

-Ja ja ja, regresaré su tiempo hasta convertirlos en bebes. -lanza su ataque, el cual da directo y toda la casa se ilumina- Fácil, ahora la pregunta es, Saori¿Quién te va a proteger si tus dorados son unos bebitos, la mayoría de los de plata están muertos y los de bronce no tienen armaduras de repuesto?

Lord Cross, por sugerencia de Welsper, regresaba; como Welsper actuaba de manera discreta, Lord Cross no estuvo enterado de la situación.

-Ya podemos regresar, noble caballero -le da una canasta- Gracias por ayudarme a salvar el mundo.

-"Darme las gracias es más que suficiente para vuestro servidor -toma la canasta- pero como vos insistid, no veo otro remedio".

Y nuevamente se fueron...

Saori y Kanon avanzaban a gran velocidad camino a la casa de Sagitario.

-Kanon, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Lo que haya sido, debemos enterarnos.

-Además¿donde están los caballero de Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio? Se supone que deben proteger las casas anteriores.

-Creo que ahora lo sabremos 'ojalá se les haya ocurrido correr para acá'

Cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión se sorprendieron de...

-¿Qué...? -Kanon retrocedió asustado- ¿qué pasó aquí? O.o'

-¿De donde salieron todos estos bebes? -gritó la diosa- ¿Y donde están mis caballeros? O.O

¿Podrán Kanon y Saori resolver esta crisis?

¿Ahora que maldad hará Welsper?

Continuará.

Lord Cross es propiedad de mi hermana Rut Lance -Crystal Fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bronce en acción**.

Como fue mencionado en el capítulo anterior, Lord Cross ayudó a Welsper en su infame tarea y ahora los caballeros dorados son unos lindos, tiernos, pequeños e indefensos bebes.

Tanto Saori y Kanon, tras analizar la situación, determinaron que los bebes son en realidad los dorados.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Saori voltea a verlos- ¿Quién es quién?

-Pues -Kanon agarra a un bebe- Este es Saga -este se despierta y empieza a llorar- y creo que este es Milo¿o es Camus? -lloran dichos bebes- Aquel sin duda alguna es Shura -señala a un bebe que está profundamente dormido, llora el resto de los bebes- Creo que tenemos problemas.

-¿Podrías callarlos? .preguntó una ya irritada Saori.

Kanon da un vistazo rápido y ve que 11 de 12 bebes están llorando.

-Habrá que dormirlos.

-Encargate de ellos -dijo Saori mientras trataba de salir.

-¿Por qué yo? T-T

-Por favor -Saori le guiñó un ojo.

-OK - Dijo Kanon, pero no había pasado ni una hora, cuando Saori volvio y se halló a Kanon en el suelo y los bebes, pues, unos dormidos, otros llorando y otros le jalaban el pelo a Kanon- ¡Señorita Saori¡Auxilio!

- -.- Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas -Y Saori tomó el teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, no bien había salido el sol cuando sonó el teléfono en el departamento de Seiya.

-¡Ajuuuuuum! -contesto Seiya mientras contestaba y se rascaba- ¿Quién habla? .

-Seiya -Saori se escuchaba alarmada- esto es una emergencia.

-No me digas¿ahora quién quiere matarte?

-No es eso. Necesito que reunas a los demás caballeros y se vengan a la de ya al santuario.

-¡Ajum¿A quién?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo -Saori oye un golpe seco del lado de Seiya- ¿¡Seiya?

-...z z z.

Seis horas después, en el santuario.

-...y cuando llegamos y analizamos la situación, dedujimos que los dorados fueron transformados en bebes -Kanon trataba de parecer intelectual.

-¿Y para que nos quieren a nosotros? -preguntó tras una reflexión Shun.

-Verás, Yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ellos, Kanon menos, y los sobrevivientes de plata están trabajando tiempo extra para protegerme, por lo que, por eliminatoria, ustedes se las arreglarán para cuidarlos.

-¿A quién? -Seiya, quien seguía dormido- ¡Ajum!

-¿No puedes contratar a alguien para que los cuide? -preguntó Ikky en un intento de salirse por la tangente.

-¿Y levantar sospechas? -Kanon le soltó un sape a Seiya- Para nada.

-Pero, yo debo volver con Sunrei y...

-Te los llevas -sentenció la diosa.

-En pocas palabras, no importa que pretexto pongamos, vamos a cuidarlos de todas formas -preguntó de mal humor Hyoga.

Leve asentimiento de Saori y Kanon.

-Por mi no hay problema -Shun se dirige al bebe Shaka- ¡Hola¿Cómo estás? -el bebe Shaka le jala el cabello- ¡No, sueltame!

Hump -Ikky le quita a Shaka de encima- ¿Realmente estás segura?

-Es una orden.

Resignados, los bronceados aceptaron el fallo de la reencarnación de Athena.

En otro lado, Welsper caminaba hacia la entrada de una habitación donde un chico hacía planos (no les diré que son XP)

-Fase una, perfecta -dijo a modo de reporte Welsper.

-Bien, todo marcha de acuerdo a mi plan -Keitaro se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana- Ahora solo quiero que llames a un par de personas.

_**¿Qué es ese famoso plan del que hablan?  
¿Qué hace Keitaro en este fic?**_

_**No olviden dejar sus review o al menos leer el fic T-T**_


End file.
